


Agape

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Character Study, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff, Pokemon Kink Meme, Trainer-Pokemon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happens, she'll always be his number one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agape

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Prompt](http://canoneverything.livejournal.com/1208.html?thread=10168#t10168). Wikipedia says, "Agape (ἀγάπη) means 'love' in modern-day Greek. ... It generally refers to a 'pure,' ideal type of love, rather than the physical attraction suggested by _eros_. ... It has also been translated as 'love of the soul.'"

Joey loves girls with large, bright eyes that gleam with curiosity and mischief. He loves girls with perfect, toothy smiles and lustrous hair, perhaps tucked behind a delicate, peach-colored ear. He likes petite girls, girls who look up to smile at him, fine-boned girls with nimble fingers and neatly kept nails.

So it isn't surprising that, when he hears rustling in the tall grass and she steps out into the sun on her perfect, tiny feet, Joey has to win her heart and take her home to meet his family. "We'll always be together," he tells her, and he brags about her to everyone he knows.

As time passes, her hair fades to honey brown and her expression loses some of its large-eyed wonder, but Joey hugs her anyway.

"It's okay," he whispers into the dark brown shell of her ear. "You'll always be in the top percentage to me."


End file.
